


Echoes

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Has Nightmares, Jedi Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Senator Poe Dameron, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, hopefully without Ben going Dark Side, shameless homage to the prequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo was assigned to guard Senator Poe Dameron — little did he know that he would be repeating a very famous instance from galactic history as the First Order rises.





	1. Hosnia Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who just got back from ComicCon.

Ben Solo woke up just as Luke Skywalker’s ship came out of hyperspace over Hosnia Prime. In a way, he was almost glad, especially considering the nightmares that he was having recently. Even as his uncle called him up to the cockpit, Ben couldn’t help but observe how impressive the planet was as they swooped in — not as impressive as Coruscant, but definitely close enough. 

They landed on the platform, and walked out. At first, Ben scanned the crowd, looking for Poe — he felt a sudden spike of anxiety in his chest that he wasn’t sure was entirely professional, actually. Then he saw him, talking with one of his aides before saying, “Excuse me” and turning towards Ben. 

There was silence. Their eyes met, and Ben’s heart sped up in a way that he was also sure wasn’t entirely professional. 

”Ben? Is that really...” Poe’s face broke into a smile that in Ben’s opinion only made him even more beautiful even as he ran to Ben. “Ben!” 

“Poe!” Despite being shorter than him, Poe seemed to engulf Ben even as he hugged him. He smelled wonderful. Ben wanted to memorize that scent, keep it with him. 

It was in that moment that Luke cleared his throat. “Senator Dameron...Ben...we really should get things settled in...”

He had that look on his face that made Ben feel almost small and stupid. His uncle seemed to have a talent for that, actually. Poe spoke. “Luke, please, call me Poe. Senator Dameron just feels stuffy.”

”I see,” Luke said. 

“And it’s just good to see Ben,” Poe said. “Stars, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

”Yeah.” Four years since Poe was influenced enough by Ben’s mother to actually apply for politics. Poe was only twenty-two, but he was passionate and kind and charismatic, and had a talent for making others follow him and listen to him. Ben wished that he had the same thing Poe did. His grace and charisma, everything. Maybe it was seeing Poe with the same sort of adoration-fogged view that he’d had since he was ten and Poe was thirteen, and Poe seemed like a god, but honestly? Ben wished he had what Poe had. He was nineteen, and still clumsy and awkward and not particularly handsome. 

They continued on to Poe’s apartment on Hosnia Prime, and Ben caught him up on his Jedi training. He had to admire the way that Poe’s eyes seemed to crinkle at the corners when he laughed at something funny Ben said (even if Luke didn’t seem to find it funny), the way the tension seemed to evaporate from his body even as he laughed. Finally, they reached Poe’s apartment, and Poe said, “I better get ready.”

Poe vanished into his room, no doubt to unwind and maybe work on his droid, BB-8. Luke glared at Ben. “You should not have humiliated me in front of Senator Dameron.”

”It wasn’t my intention.” Ben suddenly felt the previous carefree nature of the last hours evaporate to be replaced by a sick feeling of guilt. He was out of line. 

“In addition, I believe your fraternization with the Senator is completely inappropriate.”

”We were just catching up,” Ben said. 

Luke snorted. “Is that a euphemism I haven’t heard of?”

”You saw it.”

”And felt it. Any fraternization with Senator Dameron would be completely inappropriate. I suggest you guard yourself so this doesn’t occur in the future.”

”Yes, uncle.”

And yet Ben wasn’t sure, thinking about Poe Dameron’s lovely face and warm laugh, that that was a promise he could keep. 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For a litte more context for this chapter, I highly recommend reading MidgardianNerd’s fic Petrichor: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136093. For context and also because it’s amazing.

When Ben woke from his latest nightmare, he was thrashing even as Poe held him, murmuring, “Ben! Ben. It’s all right. I’m here.”

Ben looked around, and sure enough, there was Poe. He wasn’t on that strange planet full of fire. He was on Hosnia Prime, where Poe was with him, in bed...

Ben’s heart could have stopped. They were sharing a bed. Together. Like sharing a residence wasn’t intimate enough...

”Bad dream?” Poe murmured. 

“Yeah. Just...” Ben swallowed. “Don’t mention it to my uncle. He already thinks any ‘fraternization’ with you is inappropriate — ’’

”If he thinks this is inappropriate, he’s an idiot,” Poe said. “Really, truly. You’re having nightmares. I helped you. That’s what friends are for.”

”Yeah, true.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t want to get in trouble...”

Poe sighed. “How long has your uncle been treating you like this?”

”It’s no big deal,” Ben said. 

“I just can’t stand seeing you like this, that’s all.” 

Ben bit his lip. “You...always have been too good to me, haven’t you?”

”Hey,” Poe said. “It’s what I do, Ben.”

He smiled, and there was something about it that left Ben breathless. 

“You want to grab some breakfast before bodyguard duties begin?” Poe said. 

“Sure.” Even the idea was enough to make Ben’s heart flutter. All of this seemed so very intimate. Maybe he was fraternizing. He felt another flutter, this time of hesitation. 

“Hey, don’t be too nervous,” Poe said. “I mean, we’re just two old friends sharing a meal together. No big deal.”

”A Jedi sharing a meal with an amazingly charming Senator?” Ben said lightly. 

Poe laughed. It was a sweet, musical sound, a sound that Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. “I try my best.”

They ordered food, food from Yavin, and even tasting it, Ben was reminded of when he would visit the Damerons’ house and they would try and feed him. “You’re too skinny and little,” Mr. Dameron would say. “What have they been feeding you, Ben?”

Now, tasting Yavin stew and some of Poe’s favorite fruit, Ben was transported back. Though he definitely didn’t expect Poe, with his chin dripping with juice, to look so beautiful. He almost wanted to kiss Poe, taste the juices of the fruit on his lips, but he restrained himself. He couldn't give in, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how tempting Poe’s lips looked.

 Poe finished off his breakfast and wiped his lips with a napkin, before sighing. “Damn Senate meetings,” he said. “I’m not ready for this. I’m too old for this.”

”It’s been what, four years?” Ben said. 

“True. Still feel too old for this.” Poe sighed. “Good thing I have you. You can keep me company during Senate meetings.”

”I’ll do my best,” Ben said. 

They dressed, and headed towards the building where the Senate meetings were held, and Ben hoped that he was up to the challenge. 

***

By the time Ben exited the Senate building with Poe, he could already feel the beginnings of a migraine building in his temples. He turned to look at Poe. “Is it always like this?”

”Trust me, it’s way worse.”

”How do you not go mad?”

”A lot of practice. Tell you what...maybe we could go and blow off some steam tonight? Go to a holo?”

Ben turned to look at Poe. It shouldn’t have felt like a date. It did anyway. “I’d love to.”


	3. No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe go to a holo together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It shouldn’t have felt like a date. And yet here they both were, at the theater, for the latest comedy holo. Ben turned to look at him. “I never thought you were much of a comedy person,” he said. 

“Well,” Poe said, “It definitely helps in times like these. Sometimes we just need a really stupid comedy just to keep ourselves together.”

Ben smiled at him. “Yeah,” he said, “Definitely.”

They entered the theater, where it was packed; Ben supposed that’s how it was sometimes. Poe looked around. “We shouldn’t have come here on opening night,” he said. 

“Don’t worry,” Ben said. “I’ve got you.”

Poe looked over and smiled, really smiled at him. “Yeah. I know.”

They found a place to sit that was relatively easy to be — near the front, actually, where they could see the holo. The lights went down, and the light from the screen did interesting things to Poe’s smooth golden skin. He looked almost luminous in the light of the theater. Beautiful, Ben thought. His chest honest to stars clenched even looking over at Poe, just because Poe looked so beautiful. 

And Poe could never know. They were Jedi bodyguard and Senator, after all; they couldn’t acknowledge how they felt because it would be too risky. Fraternizing, Luke would call it. Ben had to ignore his heart suddenly speeding up as he looked right at Poe. 

Poe looked at him and smiled. “You okay?”

”Yeah, just...maybe a little worried. Outside threats and all.”

”I can handle things when they come up. And if I don’t...well, luckily I have my Jedi protector there to keep me safe.”

Ben could hope. His uncle had made disparaging comments about his seeming lack of Force or combat ability more than once. A one-legged gizka would have more talent, he’d said. Maybe that was why Ben pushed so hard; to prove his uncle wrong. 

“I’ll do my best,” Ben said. 

Even as the holo played, it was actually quite entertaining. More bewitching, though, was the look in Poe’s eyes and the way he’d laugh whenever a part really got to him. He just looked beautiful, Ben thought, with his radiant smile and his sparkling dark eyes. He found himself treasuring that moment, keeping it close, even as the holo played on. 

It was afterwards that they headed out,  substantially more relaxed. Ben smiled at Poe. “Feeling better?”

”I had a great time. We should be able to do things like this more often. Just...stuff,” Poe said. 

Ben nodded. “I hope so too,” he said. And even heading back up to their residence, he turned to Poe. “Thing is, when I’m with you...I don’t feel so alone.” It was the truth. It was like his true self wasn’t buried under all this perfectionism and anxiety. It actually got to shine. 

“Same here,” Poe said. “It’s like I can be myself, you know? No secrets.”

”Yeah.” Ben couldn’t help but think of everything he had yet to tell Poe. “No secrets.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136093) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Lead us into Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158656) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Until tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234796) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
